Magic of the Past
by SirAmbala
Summary: Help is called from the distant past to help insure their future. With war on the horizon the students of Hogwarts will need all the preparation they can get.


For the millionth time that year he made his way out of the Room of Requirement. He'd been trying to fix the damn cabinet all year. He knew he was close, and the time to complete his mission was almost upon him. It wasn't fixing the cabinet that worried him; it was the task he was supposed to complete that frightened him. That was right even he could be frightened, not that he would tell anyone. If he did he would surely be killed for being a coward. His father was a failure in their Lord's eyes and if he were to fail too…the possible outcome gave him the chills. So here he was once again after curfew trying to make his way to the dungeons to try and get at least some sleep. He really wasn't sure how long he would make it on so little sleep all the time.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the figure standing directly in front of him, and apparently the figure didn't notice him as well as they bumped into each other.

"Umph"

"What…Oh sorry professor, I didn't see you."

"Oh that is quite alright Mr. Malfoy I was lost in thought as usual. Actually now that I think about it what are you doing wandering around the halls at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." He finished lamely.

"I see, well unfortunately I can't allow students to be wandering around after curfew without punishment…"

"I understand."

"Normally I would take away house points, but as it is Slytherine is fairing bad enough, so let's just go with detention with me tomorrow night after dinner."

"Okay professor."

"Well off to bed now for both of us, we both have to rise early."

With a nod the blond made for the dungeons once more. The figure watched him with interest. He was confused by the blond's behavior; he was informed at the beginning of the year that the Slytherine tended to be a problem. Not once this year did he cause any problems or even remotely fight back, very worrisome indeed.

ooOOoo

Dinner the next day found the blond leaving early and heading to the D.A.D.A. classroom. The professor he had bumped into last night was new to Hogwarts and had taken up teaching the class after Umbridge was removed last school year. Not that he cared though; he had more important things to worry about then classes. As a result some of his high grades had dropped that year. Taking care of the cabinet took up much of his time, which was why he was mad about the detention. He would be unable to work on the cabinet tonight it would seem.

He neared the door and walked into the classroom to find it empty, so he headed to the door with the attached suite and knocked.

"One minute." Came a girly voice from behind the door. A second later the door opened not to the tall professor, but a girl with extremely curly brown hair. She beckoned him in and pointed to a comfy looking chair in the corner of what appeared to be the sitting room. He nodded mutely and took a seat. He wasn't one to admire things, but the room had a sense of hominess even in the cold brick castle. There was a fire in the fireplace and a number of artifacts on the walls and shelves. Most held paintings of a castle and a number of different people. He continued admiring the room when a trill from the floor caught his attention. He looked down to see a dragon looking curiously at him. He nearly had a heart attack from fright.

"Kit, stop that you're scaring him. I'm sorry, I turn my back on her for one minute and she misbehaves."

"You…you have a dragon in the school?"

"Why yes of course, I am her care provider after all. I assure you whatever opinions you have of dragons are not true. They are not the blood thirsty beasts that people around here seem to make them out to be."

"But we just had a few of them here a couple years ago, and they did indeed seem deadly."

"Oh yes I heard about that little incident, and I assure you Dumbledore heard from me about what they did. Tell me if someone stole your young from you, would you not be a bit grouchy."

"I guess, but grouchy is not the best way to describe them…"

"True, but dragons take much pride in their young. They are much like two leggers in that sense."

"You mean humans?"

"Yes, sorry I forget sometimes that I am not talking to the people…"

"Ugh, the people?"

"Never mind. As I was saying dragons are very protective of their young. Kit's own Ma attacked my friends and me because she thought we were the ones responsible for killing her baby. When in fact it was our enemy. It took much explaining on my part to get her to understand. She ended up giving her life to protect us in the end."

"You communicated with a dragon? That's not even possible; they are just another type of magical creature."

"To the wizard's knowledge of dragons that is what it seems."

"What do you mean by wizards knowledge, are you saying you are not a witch?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I am what is known as a Wild Mage. I have an over abundance of what is known as wild magic, thus I am known as the Wild mage. There are a few others that have wild magic, but I was gifted with a great amount of it. As such I have a bond with animals, and any other creature that is like an animal. Dragons have something's in common with animals which gives me the ability to communicate with them; they also have minds that are organized like humans are. That being the case they are in a sense animal mages."

"I think I understand, at least somewhat. What I still don't get is the whole mind thing."

"Humans organize their mind because they have the ability to think, rationalize and plan for the future. Animals on the other hand have a jumbled mess of a mind. They only worry about surviving long enough to reproduce and live until the next season. At least that's how I describe it. If you want the long and complicated version you will have to talk to Numair."

"No I believe you Maglet did a fine job of explaining." Came a voice from behind them, it would seem the mage was finally out of his study.

"Late as ever Numair."

"You know very well as to why I was late."

"Yes of course I do. All you ever do is research."

"Umm professor, what is it that you would like me to do for detention?"

"Oh, you are free to go if you wish. I have already taken up enough of your night as it would seem."

"I didn't do anything though."

"On the contrary you kept Daine entertained for me."

"Numair! I am not some child that needs watching."

"I understand Maglet, but I have been busy and you have been left to your own devices much of the year. I am glad that you enjoyed yourself talking with my student tonight."

"So you have been here the whole year? How come no one has ever seen you?"

"I did not wish to bring attention to myself and put Numair in a bad place. I have spent much of my time in the forest conversing with its inhabitants."

"Why would you put him into a bad place?"

"Because those here seem to not approve of our relationship, I did not want it to become a problem for him while he was trying to concentrate on his classes."

"You are together then?"

"Yes we are, and have been for a while now."

"Oh"

"While I hate to bring this evening to a close I am afraid I must. I would not want to be the one to get you another detention. That is of course unless you would like to come back for another one."

"Numair be nice. What he is trying to say is that you are welcome here anytime you like."

"Okay, I shall keep that in mind. Though I am a very busy person it seems."

"So we have noticed. I must say you spend much of your time in that room."

He froze at that. Could these two have figured out his intentions…had they alerted the Headmaster?

"I…"

"There is no need to say anything. I assure you I have no idea what you are doing in that room, though gagging from your reaction you are doing something that could get you into trouble."

"We will not force anything out of you, but just so you know. You are always welcome to come to us if you are in trouble."

"I'm afraid that there is nothing that can be done for me. I thank you for the concern though. Ha look at me; I've become a blubbering fool like Longbottom. I will take my leave now. It was a pleasure meeting you Daine, I wish you luck with your future."

"Goodnight ."

One that note the Slytherine left shaking his head. This year had really done a number on him. Here he was talking to them like they were equals. Though he had to admit, that was probably the most enjoyable night he had all year. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

Back in their suite the couple sat talking.

"Numair, I think he has gotten himself way above his head."

"That may be the case, but we have no say in the matter. This war has nothing to do with us, and we will be returning home at the end of the school year."

"True, but the reason we were brought here in the first place was to help prepare these students for the very same war."

"I know, but we both know he will not go to anyone for help, not even his own godfather."

"His godfather has his hands tied too. He is playing double agent after all. He can't possibly protect the boy like he wants too."

"How did you learn all that? I haven't told you any of it."

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Meaning you have been spying on him?"

"On him and all the teachers, I've been listening in on their meetings and everything."

"Then perhaps you would like to fill your husband in on your discoveries and what is it you want to do."

"I was just lucky they can't sense wild magic or I would have been in trouble. Snape is a spy; Dumbledore will be dead by the end of the school year if all goes to their plan. Draco is the one that is supposed to kill him, and Snape has promised to be the one to do it instead because he does not wish Draco to have blood on his hands. Draco is fixing a cabinet that will let Death Eaters into the school. Dumbledore is getting Harry ready to destroy Voldemort as much as he can before he dies."

"Perhaps you spent too much of the war being a spy…"

"No, I wanted to know why exactly they called us here. There is a whole mess going on now and Dumbledore is in over his head. He has asked you to teach the students wandless magic. The art of which has been lost to them. There had to be a reason why. We obviously found out it was the war. What I couldn't understand was why children were going to be fighting. Then I remembered that most the riders and I were but children when we fought. These people don't have a choice and need to be prepared."

"Right this is why I am here."

"Correct, but we can help them more than originally anticipated."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Really and I thought you were the scholar here. Harry is going to have a rough road ahead of him. Start giving him private lessons along with his two friends. He will need all the help he can get. While you do that I will come up with something to help Draco."

"You seem to have taking a liking to him. Should I be worried?"

"You know that you are the only one for me, but right now he needs help. He won't ask for it and no one seems willing to give it to him, so I will."

"Alright maglet, I will be happy to do as you wish. Just please be careful."

"I will."

ooOOoo

The next few months flew by as plans were made, and the school year was quickly coming to a close.

Nighttime was the only time that Daine wasn't following the blond Slytherine around. She was watching him and learning how close he was to completing the cabinet, as well as learning more about him. She noticed that he didn't barely eat or sleep. As a result he looked sickly most of the time. She had Numair send for supplies from home. Alanna sent her some things that would help with the boy's health. He had been surprised to see the gifts sitting on his bed to say the least. None the less he kept them and put them to good use. Within a few days time the boy seemed in better spirits and much healthier. He would need it with what was to come.

The Golden Trio was given special lessons from Numair and was progressing exceptionally well. It would take them awhile to master wandless magic, but they would do well in the war. They could rely on their magic without their wands now. The three had learned how to meditate and call up their gifts to form shields as well as blast their opponent away. Numair had been informed of their journey for next year and set about getting Alanna to come join them so she could teach them healing. They were more than surprised when the short red head with the even shorter temper came and began helping them with their lessons.

With Alanna now with them Daine felt more confident that their plan would not fail. She was still worried for the blond Slytherine and everyone knew why. Anything they had planned could easily go wrong. There wasn't much time left though, so Alanna took things into her own hands. She hated seeing her friend so worried, so she waited for the blond outside the Room of Requirement one night and drug him back to their suite. Draco was more than a little surprised when a short woman came and kidnapped him. He was even more surprised to see where they were going.

With some difficulty the knight opened up the door and hulled the taller boy into the room. The occupants of the room gave a cry of surprise as they saw just who their friend had grabbed.

"Alanna! What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh calm down stork man. I'm sick of hearing how worried everyone is and no one doing anything about it."

"Oh…always with the direct approach huh?"

"Either way it doesn't matter. Now you two come up with something. I'm going to bed; I haven't gotten much sleep around here with you two constantly…"

"Alanna!"

"Fine, fine I will keep my mouth shut and go to bed." She headed to the door that leads to their two bedrooms.

"Apparently she has never been around when she and George are…"

"Ugh! Numair stop that this instant! I'm already embarrassed enough as it is!"

With a think a shoe smacked Numair in the head. "Did she just throw a shoe at me?"

"Yes that seems to be the case. You should feel lucky she didn't decide to pull out her sword."

"Yes I suppose I should."

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?"

"Oh right sorry. That was Alanna, a good friend and comrade of ours. She seems to have gotten tired of us beating around the bush and brought you here herself."

"And why would you even be talking about me?"

"How can I put this?"

"There is no sugar coating it Daine. Look Draco, we know everything. We know what you were told to do and that you have been fixing that cabinet to get Death Eaters into the school."

"What…how did you find all that out? Nobody knows about that!" He said with a great amount of fear in his voice, "What did you kidnap me so you can sell me to the Ministry?"

"On the contrary, we plan to help you."

"Help me; do you have this sudden urge to be evil? Because trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"No that is not what he meant. We wish to help you be free."

"What can you possibly do? Did you forget the fact that I am too a Death Eater? It's too late to help me; even if I somehow ran away he would find me and kill me. On top of that he could kill my mother just for the heck of it. You two obliviously don't know who you are dealing with. I really should kill you myself because of your stupidity."

"Let me ask you this Draco, did you want to be a Death Eater?"

"Of course, ever since I can remember." His voice quavered at that point.

"If you had the chance to be free, and I mean truly free would you take it?"

He looked at the brunette before him. "Say by some miracle it was possible, why would you do it for me? I'm evil. Why aren't you more worried about Potty and crew?"

"Potter is in no way related to this subject. We are talking about you, and solely you. Answer my question, and you're not evil. I've seen evil, and trust me you are far from it. You may be a little off the right path, but defiantly not evil."

"Fine, believe what you want to believe. If I could be free, then yes I would love to be. Unfortunately this thing branded on my arm won't allow that to happen until he is dead or I am. Either way people will still know the truth."

"Then you have a decision to make Draco. You see Numair and I aren't from around here. Dumbledore did his research and found that magic of the past is much more powerful then the magic wizards possess. It would seem that as the years went on the need for the Gift diminished until only a select few knew it even existed. These people then isolated themselves from the rest of the world and became the first wizards. Gradually their numbers grew and they started using wands. It is much easier to use the gift with a wand, but also very limited. Without the wand the wizard is useless. Even a muggle could destroy them with their own technology it would seem."

"I don't get it. Are you trying to tell me that you two are from the past?"

"Yes. It would seem that Dumbledore is one of the few that can still do wandless magic. He contacted us saying a war was upon you and the students were going to need all the preparation they could get, so we came to help. We cannot partake in the war, seeing as though we just got out of our own, and don't wish to see another I'm afraid."

"So that is why we learned meditation and how to do stuff without the wand. All the Death Eaters require a wand and if faced with those that don't need it we would have the advantage. That's great and all, but where do I fit in here? What decision do I have to make?"

"What she is trying to say is that we can take you back with us. Away from the people who know you and you could start a new life."

"Tortall is where we live. I was once of Galla, and most of the people who we call friends have made Tortalk their home for number of reasons. It is a different type of place, and one where you can be who you wish to be. In Galla I was a bastard's daughter because I didn't know who my father was. I was barely tolerated. Then bandits killed the animals and my Mother and Grandfather on the farm we lived. The only one I had left was my pony Cloud. I went crazy and ran with the local wolf pack to avenge them. After that the people of the village hunted me like the common deer. I ran and ended up hired on to help with the ponies for the Queens Riders. In a short time I had made many friends and went from homeless to having too many homes. They didn't care that I went crazy, or that I didn't know my father."

"Wow"

"So tell me, will you stay here and risk your life. Or will you come with us and have a chance at a real life?"

"What about my mother though? I can't leave her to die at his hands."

"We will find her and bring her as well if that is what you wish. I would never leave someone without their family if possible."

He nodded mutely as he took it all in. This was the first time in his 16 years that he had a chance to live life the way he wished to, and not the way his father did. It was at that time that plans were made, and the future hung in the balance.

ooOOoo

The original plan was simple. Fix the cabinet, get the Death Eaters into the school, and kill Dumbledore. Now the plan was not so simple. He had spent the last two weeks of school preparing. Training with Numair more with wandless magic. He could now form a shield and send an opponent flying with only a mere flick of the wrist. He had also taken to training with Alanna in the art of swordsmanship. He had been confused by that one until he learned she was quite the powerful mage herself, and learned how good it was know how to use a weapon other than magic. Daine had continued spying on the school, and went to go find his mother. She had successfully found her the day before D day as they had come to call it. Numair had her teleported into their suite and it had taken the better part of the night to tell her what was going on. Now things were in motion he opened the cabinet and headed for the astronomy tower where Potter and Dumbledore would return. As it was the Golden Trio was let in on the plan to an extent, his part was left out of it though. The entire thing had to seem legit, so now he was hiding in the shadows waiting for it to begin.

A few minutes later the duo appeared with Dumbledore looking the worse for wear. He quickly shoved the invisible Harry out of the way and put a spell on him that would hold him in place frozen. Draco then walked into the dim light with his wand trained on the Headmaster.

"I see now Draco; this is what you have been preparing for this year. This is the task that your master has given you."

"That would seem to be the case yes." He sneered. "Any last words before you leave this world?"

"Please don't do this Draco; I know that you are not a killer. Please put the wand down and allow me to help you."

"What could you possibly know old man? This is what I have wanted my entire life, and there is no way that you will get in his way or my way ever again. Say goodbye!"

"It seems we have made it for the best part, now Draco dear finish him off!" Said his aunt at the other Death Eaters made their way into the room.

"Please Draco, don't do this!"

"Plead all you wish, nothing can save you now!"

"Oh you are taking too long." Snape shoved him out of the way and flicked his wand and a green light flew towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked grateful and then confused as the green light stopped in mid air and then disappeared all together.

"That was harder than I expected." Came Draco's voice from behind the headmaster. He had moved with the stealth and speed he had picked up during his lessons. Alanna would be proud of her student, unfortunately it would have to wait until later.

"What the hell just happened? You were right here about to kill the old man, and then your over there protecting him."

"Easy, plans change."

"Not like that they don't! You will die for your stupidity, and your mother will be next!" His aunt cried out as she cast her own killing curse. This time black fire collided with the spell and destroyed it.

"I apologize for intruding, but I can't be having you kill my employer and student."

"You sure picked a great time to be late Numair, taking your sweet time in front of the mirror as usual?"

"I will have you know Mr. Malfoy that I was not in front of the mirror but informing the Ministry that Death Eaters were here. Also making sure the students were in a safe place away from the action. Plus you were more than adapt to handling the situation."

"I've been training for two weeks, and you think that was enough!"

"That seems to be the case. You are highly gifted and quite talented."

"Oh stop that Numair, can't you see that you are embarrassing him."

"I'm sorry maglet, I just couldn't help myself after the mirror comment."

"Of course we all know it's true, but on to more important matters. What are we going to do with these freaks?" Came Alanna's comment from the back of the group.

"You will regret your words!" With that the Death Eaters charged the mage and knight. Their spells hit a wall of purple and black fire. Alanna soon was upon them with here sword, and Daine had already knocked some of them out with her big paws as she transformed into a bear. In no time the Death Eaters were disabled and unconscious on the floor.

In all the madness Harry had released himself and his two friends had appeared on the scene. Dumbledore had sunk to the ground in both shock and relief. Once the battle was over Draco joined his new friends and turned to the group of wizards.

"It would seem that all of you have been plotting behind my back, and for that I want to thank you. Not only for saving my life, but the lives of the students of this castle. We will forever be in your debt." Said the headmaster as he bowed his head in recognition to them.

"There is no need for thanks, we are just happy it all worked out for the best." Said Daine as she came back fully clothed and tucking the badger's claw into her shirt. Before anyone could say anything else an angry trill followed by a very red dragon came into the tower glaring at Daine.

"Oh stop that Kit, this was not about you." Another angry trill came from the dragonet, but less than the first one.

"You have a dragon?"

"Yes Mr. Potter indeed she does. She has been raising it since its mother died protecting us in a battle." Said Numair as he went to look at the headmaster. "Alanna can you please come take a look at him?"

"Sure"

The purple eyed knight only took a minute to figure out the shape he was in. She quickly had him lay down so she could start healing him before it was too late. The occupants in the room that hadn't seen her heal before were amazed as purple fire came from her hands and went into the headmaster. It took her the better part of an hour to completely heal him. By that time she was exhausted and he was as well.

"I believe we should call it a night." Said Daine as she went to help her friend stand up.

"All of you go to bed; I will explain what happened here to the rest of the teachers and to the ministry officials if they ever decide to show up. Oh and Draco be ready to go by noon tomorrow, that is when we are leaving."

"Okay Numair I will be."

The Golden Trio turned to their once enemy with looks of surprise.

"Where exactly are you going Malfoy?"

"Well Potter I've had enough of this place, so I'm going with my mother to somewhere new."

"Where could you possibly go that you won't be in danger? I mean Voldemort has followers everywhere. There is no way that you could hide from him!"

"Thanks for the concern Granger, but where we will be going he will never be able to find us."

On that note he turned on his heal and made his way to where his mother was staying with the few belongings they had left. The trio was angry and confused to the events that just took place.

"Don't mind him, he is always like that. Draco is coming with us back home, and I assure you it is perfectly safe. Any enemy who steps foot on Tortall soil will be faced with an angry King wielding the Dominion Jewel. As well as the only female Knight, one of the world's seven black robe mages, a basilisk, and a number of animals that will make sure they won't get any sleep or have any usable weapons by morning."

"The Dominion Jewel! That thing hasn't been around for hundreds of years!"

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about then, apparently were just the stuff from legends. Now if you excuse me I would like to get my wife back to the room so she can get some sleep."

"Numair I am fine, I barely did anything today. My endurance is much better and you know it. Now stay here and wait for the Ministry, I'm going to make sure everything is ready for our departure tomorrow."

The brunette left and did some last minute preparations. While Numair waited for the Ministry he filled in the teachers and the Golden Trio as to what had happened as of recent. A few hours later and he went to bed as well.

ooOOoo

Evening the next day found both mages and knight finally home. The latter were happy to be home after almost a year away. They had made their goodbyes quick, and wished them luck with their war. The wizards had been surprised that they would not help in the war, but the mages had seen enough war for awhile. The Immortals war had been but year prior to them leaving.

With their return a great feast was held by the king. With it was a welcome to the witch and wizard that had accompanied them home. Said duo was trying very hard to fade into the background, but to no avail. The people at the feast were close friends to the mages, and were excited to welcome the two to Tortall. Draco and his mother soon found that their friends had not been exaggerating about how they would be welcomed to this strange kingdom with open arms, even with their not so good pasts.

As the feast came to a close the king stood and gave a toast.

"First I want to welcome back our Champion, Head Mage, and Wild Mage back to Tortall. Not only that but I also wish to welcome the newest residents of Tortall. Would the Malfoy's please stand up so everyone can see you? Good, now we will toast to your new future here and the hope that it will be happier than your past!"

Speech done everyone packed it in and went to sleep. The Malfoy's were taken to their temporary rooms and the mages went to their normal rooms. All other arrangements would be made later. The new residents of Tortall we still taking it all in, and hoping that their future would indeed be brighter than their past.

ooOOoo

A/N: Well that concludes another of my random one shot as of recent. Hope you like it, please review!


End file.
